I'm Just a Muggle Girl
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: Aquele aniversário seria completamente diferente para Clara. Não por ser os seus 17 anos, ou por ter de passá-lo sozinha, pela primeira vez em sua vida, mas por conhecer um vizinho que ela nunca tinha visto antes em Salcombe. E, junto com ele, descobrir um universo que nunca imaginou existir. [One-shot de aniversário para Coffee]


**20 de Fevereiro de 2016.**

O ar se condensava ao seu redor, e Clara começava a arrepender-se por não ter levado o casaco ao sair de casa, embora não estivesse raciocinando muito bem, ao fazer isso.

Era o primeiro aniversário que ela teria que passar sozinha. Lembrava-se perfeitamente dos anos anteriores, onde o inverno britânico sempre acabava prejudicando os seus planos, de algum modo. Quando não podia sair de casa, por causa da neve acumulada do lado de fora, ou quando o aquecedor quebrava, e todos da casa sofriam com o frio.

A neve, novamente, era a culpada por não poder passar uma data tão importante junto daqueles a quem amava. A neve, naquela época do ano, não costumava ser tão forte, mas é claro que, como sempre, ela tinha de estragar o seu dia.

Pelo frio elevado, seus avós ficaram doentes, e a recomendação médica era ficar em casa, debaixo dos cobertores. Seus pais, que tinham viajado a negócios, ficaram presos em outro estado, e nenhum aeroporto ou estação de trem que fosse tinha se disposto a fazer uma viagem.

Incrível como os vôos não decolavam, mas as cartas eram entregues facilmente.

Clara, novamente, envolveu-se com os seus próprios braços, sentindo como aquela manga comprida, que antes parecia tão confortável, estava com um tecido fino e fresco demais para aquele clima, mas a sua vontade de voltar para casa era nula. Sentia-se mais solitária dentro do pequeno espaço de casa do que entre as mil pessoas que habitavam Salcombe, o que era um pouco irônico.

Precisou conter o sorriso, ao ver o parquinho, o qual brincava quando criança, coberto de neve. Era uma visão linda, apesar de tudo. Aproximou-se mais dali, passando a mão por cima da neve suja, sem importar-se consigo.

— _Happy birthday to you... Happy birthday to you..._ — ela começou a cantarolar.

Assim que chegou à frente dos balanços, espanou o máximo de neve que podia, sentindo como a luva, que cobria suas mãos, não era mais suficiente para absorver a temperatura, e sentou-se ali mesmo, sem importar-se com mais nada.

Olhando de lado, pôde ver um vulto sentado no gira-gira que, ao menor vento, estremecia, apesar do peso extra posto sobre si. Em alguns momentos, enquanto o tempo passava, ela se perguntava se ele estava mesmo ali ou se era apenas uma miragem, uma peça pregada por sua mente.

Clara também não pôde deixar de notar a única flor viva, do outro lado do parquinho. Era incrível como ela tinha conseguido sobreviver às péssimas condições jardineiras do tempo. Sem conseguir evitar, quase que hipnotizada, levantou-se de seu balanço, quase escorregando pelo caminho, e dirigiu-se até onde viu a tal flor.

Ajoelhou-se, sem importar-se com os seus joelhos molhados pela umidade do solo, e parou a sua mão a centímetros do caule da flor, sentindo uma repentina pena de retirá-la de seu lugar. Se tinha sobrevivido a tantas coisas, ela deveria sobreviver por mais um tempo.

— Tem coisas que a ciência não pode explicar.

Clara precisou controlar-se para não cair de vez no chão molhado, ao escutar uma voz masculina desconhecida.

— Ah! — ela deu uma risada, que soou meio desesperada, ao vê-lo sentado no balanço ao lado do que ela estava antes, como se já estivesse ali há muito tempo.

Olhando o garoto mais de perto, ela percebeu que nunca tinha o visto por aquela região, o que era bem estranho, já que ele usava roupas normalmente usadas em lugares familiares. Outro fato que chamou a sua atenção foi a falta de casaco, ele tinha um suéter dobrado em seu colo, enquanto se balançava, mas apenas isso.

— Está visitando? — Clara perguntou, tentando conter a vontade de sair correndo.

— Não, eu moro na cidade ao lado — disse o estranho, vagamente.

Ela desviou o olhar, vendo onde ele apontava.

Ele morava depois da floresta?

Clara franziu o cenho, estranhando. Aquela região era tão estranha, nunca tinha escutado de pessoas morando por ali.

— Só a minha família e mais umas duas ou três — ele continuou dizendo, alheio à sua confusão.

— Deve ser legal. Uma vizinhança onde todos se conhecem — Clara deu de ombros.

— Não é como se Salcombe fosse enorme.

Nisso, ela precisou concordar. Era algo que a fazia odiar e amar, ao mesmo tempo, o lugar onde morava. Repentinamente, lembrou-se de que não conhecia o seu nome, e nem tinha apresentado-se.

— O meu nome é Clara — ela disse.

— Rony.

Como não tinha dito o seu sobrenome, não incomodou-se com a falta da informação.

— Por que está aqui fora? Está frio! — Rony voltou a puxar assunto, parecendo estar com os pensamentos em outro lugar.

— Olhe só quem fala! — ela retrucou.

— Eu já estou acostumado com o frio.

— Ah! É? Veio de onde? Da Rússia?

Ele negou com a cabeça, como se não tivesse planejado que a conversa chegasse àqueles extremos.

Apenas alguns tempos depois ela entenderia o porquê.

 **20 de Fevereiro de 2017.**

Como todos os anos davam errado, Clara não podia desviar os olhos de qualquer lugar que fosse, esperando que aquele ano fosse como todos os outros. Sua família estava ali, a neve não alcançava uma grande altura, e o aquecedor funcionava. Mesmo assim, ela sentia como se estivesse faltando algo, mas não era por causa de seu aniversário, era uma sensação que já a alcançava havia bastante tempo, e ela só tinha notado aquilo naquele momento.

— Está tudo bem, querida? — sua mãe perguntou-a, vendo como ela estava distante do que acontecia ali, olhando pela janela embaçada pelo frio.

— Sim, está — Clara colocou uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha, como uma atitude inconsciente.

— Ele não veio, não é?

Ela franziu o cenho, confusa, virando-se para ela.

— Ele quem? — perguntou.

Sua mãe sorriu, embora também tivesse franzido o cenho.

— Ué! O garoto do parquinho, que você gosta de conversar com ele. Eu sei que você nunca me falou sobre isso, me desculpe, mas eu não pude deixar de notar.

Clara voltou o seu olhar para a janela, sentindo um nó na boca de seu estômago.

Que garoto era aquele?

 **18 de Fevereiro de 2017.**

— Não faça isso, por favor.

Clara nunca pensou que passaria por aquele tipo de situação.

Achava que era uma boa ideia visitar a Rony, do outro lado da floresta, mesmo que todo o seu corpo gritasse para que ela desse a meia volta e corresse. Sempre encontravam-se no parquinho, não era algo rotineiro, apenas acontecia algumas vezes. Mesmo assim, a curiosidade falava mais alto, só que ela nunca imaginou que aquela parte não era reconhecida por ela por um motivo específico, que os que moravam lá eram completamente diferentes dela e de seus vizinhos.

— Obliviate — ele disse, a varinha apontada à sua cabeça.

Quando abriu os olhos novamente, estava sentada no balanço do parquinho, e o garoto ruivo do ano passado era uma lembrança distante, e até mesmo esquecida, em sua memória.

 **20 de Fevereiro de 2018.**

Clara puxou a alça de sua mala, ciente de que sua mãe a observava pela janela fechada, enquanto afastava-se cada vez mais da casa a qual viveu por todo aquele tempo. Como uma necessidade incompreensível, dirigiu-se ao parquinho mais uma vez, vendo um vulto sentado sobre o gira-gira. Sorriu, embora não entendesse o porquê, sabendo que estava deixando para trás muito mais do que imaginava.


End file.
